


I Love You So Much

by XxGh0stCatxX



Series: Sane (Sagiel/Jane) Oneshots Galore [6]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Tagged as mature only for sagiel's filthy mouth, This is supposed to be romantic i think, god i love this ship, i swear my child swears like a sailor, sagiel is way to aggressive in her declarations of love but jane doesnt mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxX
Summary: Jane doubts how much Sagiel loves her. Sagiel tells Jane how much she loves her.





	

Jane usually had an easy time sleeping next to Sagiel. Listening to Sagiel's even breaths and feeling her heart beat slowly against her back would lull her into soft dreams filled with light pink and cotton candy blue and sweet kisses shared between her and her lover.

But tonight was different. She didn't know why, all she knew was she felt restless, _anxious_ even. She pulled away from Sagiel as gently as she could, walking out onto Sagiel's balcony. She was once again struck by the same disgusted feelings in herself.  _She doesn't love you,_ her mind whispered,  _she thinks you're disgusting. Have you seen yourself? She obviously just pities you!_ Jane of course knew it wasn't true, but there was something about that voice that just seemed louder tonight. She cast her gaze up to the heavens, hoping to find some sort of peace in the twinkling stars when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist.

"What are you doing up, love?" Sagiel's voice was hushed, as though speaking at a normal volume would kill the peacefulness of the cool, still night. Jane shrugged. She could feel Sagiel frown into her shoulder where she had been sprinkling soft kisses.

"I dunno," she muttered. "Just having some doubts. I dunno, it's stupid."

"It's not stupid," Sagiel began to assure her.

"Yes it is. For some reason my stupid head is telling me that you don't love me, that I'm lying to myself, that I-" She cut herself off abruptly as Sagiel spun her around to face her. Jane's breath hitched as she noticed Sagiel's normally bright green eyes darken.

"Me, not love you? Jane," Sagiel snarled, "I would rip the moon out of the sky for you and crush it up to sprinkle silver dust all over your dresses, I would shred the sky and pluck each star from it to adorn every inch of your skin, I would pull down galaxies and black holes and supernovas so that you always had something beautiful to see, I would pull the very sun from the morning sky so you were never cold. I would kill anyone who made you even  _think_ about crying. I would freeze over the ocean and take chunks of it to put into jewelry for you. I would lock you into an airtight container as I pumped radiation into the air and killed everyone on Earth so it was only the two of us, I would raise the oceans and melt the icecaps and burn cities to the ground for you Jane.  ** _What the fuck makes you think I don't love you, that I don't want you?_**" She hissed the last sentence and Jane felt galaxies burst into existence behind her eyelids as Sagiel began kissing every inch of skin she could reach.

She felt warm all over but she was shivering, she knew her face was probably bright red, that she probably looked stupid as she gasped out, "oh my gods. Oh my gods, Sagiel, I think I love you the most." She trembled in Sagiel's grasp as she was herded against the balcony railing, cold metal pressing into warm clothes and skin.

"Do it," Sagiel whispered sweetly into her neck, "Love me the best. I'll kill anyone you love better than me, anyone you even think of looking at. I'll fucking wreck you Jane, until you can't think of anything except me." Jane let out a sobbing noise.

"Not possible. I only ever think of you anyways. I wouldn't, _couldn't,_ love anyone more than you, you consume my every waking thought and star in all of my dreams." She could feel Sagiel's teeth press into the hollow of her throat and her breath hitched, and she wrapped her arms around the back of Sagiel's neck, catching Sagiel's mouth in a kiss that was more teeth and tongue than lips as she heard Sagiel's words reverberating around her skull-case, the creature that normally scratched and clawed and chewed at her brain sated for a while.


End file.
